Field of the Invention
The subject matter presented herein relates to a method of creating a non-porcine meat strip that looks, tastes, smells, and has a mouthfeel like pork bacon.
Description of the Related Art
Pork bacon is a known flavorsome, desirable food. Due to religious restriction, simply tradition, or normal practice, a large segment of the world's population does not eat pork products. Thus, it is desirable to provide an alternate species bacon that looks, tastes, smells, and feels (mouthfeel) like pork bacon but is made of other types of meat. Many have tried to make such an alternate species bacon with the organoleptics of pork bacon but the taste and texture fall far short of that provided by pork bacon, or the meat strips fall apart as they are handled, especially those made of extrusions from comminuted meats. Also, such alternative bacons should be made to have a relatively long refrigerated shelf life so that food stores can keep the bacon on its shelves and restaurants can keep selling the bacon without significant waste. Thus, a non-porcine, alternate species bacon is desired that substantially has the organoleptics of pork bacon but has a relatively long refrigerated shelf life.